


Poking A Sleeping Bear

by JustYourProblem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Other, PTSD, Slight Cussing, Young!mcree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mcree, Reyes, and Ana go on an undercover mission on a Talon based hideout. It is suppose to be simple mission, but like all mission, it has it's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poking A Sleeping Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is based a video I watched.  
> story_fbid=2225002150880296&id=199098633470668&_rdr

Mcree didn't mind most of the missions with Blackwatch. Sure, there was a couple that the eighteen years old loves like the time he and Gabriel had to go undercover as a rich casino owner and his business partner. It was one of the first time Mcree ever had champagne worth more than a college tuition. But then there was some mission like this one where Mcree wished that he didn't have to go one.

The mission was suppose to be simple. Mcree, Reyes, and Amari were suppose to pose as a couple with a rowdy adopted teenage son checking out a camp that is suppose to help tame the children. Rumor has it though that it was a Talon based operation that was taking children from the ages thirteen and eighteen, training them to be sleeper agents. Reyes, Amari and Mcree were given a hotel room to share by the camp but Mcree was hating that choice.

“I can't fucking sleep!” Mcree cursed in an agitated whisper, not wanting to wake Reyes up just yet even though he was a bit surprised that his own snoring didn't wake him up.

Amari just looked sideways at Mcree, not caring for rest since she had to stay awake to keep an eye out. She did however give him her full attention when she saw Mcree slowly get up with a pillow in his hand.

“What do you think you are doing?” Ana demanded as she saw Mcree slowly go to his sleeping commander.

“Don't worry, I ain't trying to kill him just yet,” Mcree stated as slowly lifted the pillow above his head.

“I'm bailing you out on this one,” Amari warned as she leaned against her chair and watched what will happen.

Taking that to heart, Mcree suddenly hit Reyes on his back with the pillow. Reyes let out a “fuck!” before practically pushing himself up from the bed as if he was doing a pushup and landing onto the floor.

“Mcree! Amari! Get down! I've been fucking shot!” Gabriel ordered.

Mcree couldn't help but start to laugh as Reyes looked dazed and confused, something he didn't see on  _ the king of kings _ face so often. Reyes heard Mcree laughing like a fool and Amari sighed. 

“Mcree!” Gabriel growled as he slowly got up from the ground.

“Oh man Boss, you should have seen how you reacted,” Mcree laughed. “I wish I had a camera! Wait...what are you doing with that pillow? Come on Commander, it was a joke.”

Mcree yelped as Reyes’s eyes clearly screamed out “you're dead” as he swiped at him. Mcree ran outside with Reyes cursing him in Spanish as he followed him. Amari was laughing at this scene of two men running around in their underwear and the next morning, it was founded that she wasn't the only one that enjoyed the chase.

All in all, Mcree was able to infiltrate the camp much faster than normal and was able to shut the operation sooner too. To this very day, whenever Mcree never messed with someone sleeping, loud or not.


End file.
